Roger's Last Hurrah
by fjs95
Summary: Roger the Alligator is dying, but he wants to have one more adventure with the penguins. One last cool moment to remember before he kicks the bucket. A 'Last Hurrah'.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction story and my first (and certainly not last) Penguins of Madagascar story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR or the characters from THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR.**

I could hear the whispering in my ear. It was telling me to give up to just stop living, but I knew I couldn't. My true self hidden underneath all of that crap just couldn't. I sucked in air and rolled over trying to get on my legs. I kept struggling, but finally I won. My legs were weak, but still movable. "Time to go pay my friends a little visit," I said with fake emotion layered all over every word. I slowly trudged up the path as I made my way to the Central Park Zoo.

* * *

Skipper scratched his head and yawned. It was dark around him so he clapped his hands twice. In a flash the lights to the HQ sputtered to life as he walked over to the bathroom door. He opened it and heard a defining squeak which made him instantly cringe. Skipper waddled into the room and slowly opened his eyes. Now in Skipper's mind he thought he saw an alligator, but Skipper knew that was wrong. Although that gator looked a lot like his friend Roger. So to test his hysteria he called out to the specter.

"Hey Roger," Skipper began sounding very tired. "You there buddy?" Skipper blinked his eyes twice to clear his vision, but no dice. By this point Skipper was getting agitated. Why was this 'thing haunting him? Skipper finally decided that he wasn't in the mood for games especially not in the morning. "Specter, you have thirty seconds to answer me before you are disabled!" Skipper gave his most menacing eyes, but only succeeded in looking like a drunkard. As he counted off in his head he went through what he was going to do with this intruder. _Flying Judo Flip? No, how about some Wushu? Honestly it doesn't matter as long as this thing leaves I can do a little jig for all I care!_ Skipper finally decided to just let this guy off the hook and deal with him later. Seriously what was the point of doing this now. He reasoned if this entity was even partly good at self defense he himself would not be the victor. "Okay, Okay." Skipper started. "I won't hurt you I just want to know what your name is, if you have one, and what your purpose is here." The specter breathed in and then out. "Well, Skipper" Roger started. "Its me. Your old pal Roger." Skipper smiled. "Well its nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" Roger sighed and it sounded like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Skipper I'm dying…"

**Left it on a cliffhanger on purpose, but you knew that right? Well if you did read this thank you for taking the time to do so. I hope you enjoy it. Expect to see an update son. Once again thank you and good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story and enjoyed it. Even though I have only one chapter up(two if you are reading this) I still appreciate the kind words from Syd05641 and SkullShovel**. **You two both rock.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR or any of the character appearing in PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR.**

As I sat there watching with a blank expression on my face I listened to the Penguins trying to come up with solutions to my 'little problem'. Skipper's mouth was going at a mile a minute as paced furiously back in forth yelling commands. Everyone seemed sad, and I even knew Skipper might have been but he wouldn't show it. The only way for him to show concern was for him to throw himself into finding a cure. Rico, the one I knew the least about, but arguably the most helpful just sat there with a blank expression. He usually has this face, but today it seemed different today. I wasn't going to look into it, but it just seemed strange. The littlest one Private was in the worst shape. He was sobbing terribly and shaking. Poor little guy. I looked up and my neck felt raw. _I'm getting worse. _Kowalski looked up at me and I smiled. He had helped me figure out I was sick originally. I'm not good with details, but something dealing with my Mitochondria…. I'm not so scientific as him so I can't really explain that well. It was our secret. _Till Death Do We Part._

_

* * *

_

Skipper paced until his feet hurt, and kept pacing then. "Skipper come one." Kowalski said in his all to know it all voice. "You walking around the HQ will not help….." Kowalski was cut short by Skipper. "And you sitting around moping will?" Kowalski was taken aback. "Skipper I was just suggesting…" "What? That we use science to save the day?" Skipper growled back at him. "Well then why in the hell haven't we?" Private butted in. He didn't like when they argued amongst themselves. Every time they argued someone got hurt, and it was usually himself. "Fighting is not the answer!" "We have to stick together and find he answer to this problem like we always do." Skipper laughed. Privates whimsical fancies and 'hope talk' always gave him a chuckle. "And how do you propose we do that?" "Hmm" Skipper puffed up his chest and looked Skipper in the eye. "Well I'll bet that Kowalski has a plan and the whole nine yards on helping our friend." Private finished and looked at Kowalski. "Don't you?" Kowalski stared at him and slowly nodded his head. He looked over at Roger who looked ragged and exhausted. Kowalski gained his courage seeing his friend like this. "Yes, yes I do!"

**Yet another cliffhanger! Am I dastardly or what? Well this is a little smaller than chapter one, but it focuses more on Roger so its fine (I think). Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because there is more to come. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been doing a lot of sports (surprisingly) and reading a very interesting book. But I am back now so let's get this going!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR or any of the characters appearing in THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR.**

Kowalski. He was a trickster that much was true.

_Roger…I'm sorry, but there is no way to help._

_Kowalski, come on! There has to be something! Maybe you could shrink down and fix me from inside…or turn me bionic…or_

_Roger! Listen to me! There is nothing I can do! I mean…the bionic thing is intriguing and that shrink thing might just… No! I'm sorry my friend its just out of my hands…. Please you must understand….._

_Its fine. I don't understand, but your only a mortal… only the gods can help me now…_

Maybe, just maybe Kowalski is a god…..

* * *

Roger sat there looking sad and torn down as Kowalski explained the situation. Kowalski had took the liberty of running several test to determine what was wrong with the alligator. Test that Kowalski had already done to Roger when he first knew about this problem. "There might just be cure to Roger's problem, but I'm not exactly sure." Kowalski was rattling off any thing that came to his head. "I mean if I'm able to synthesize a cure it might make him worse or is the specimens DNA has been corrupted it could result in…" Skipper grunted. "Look Kowalski it doesn't matter what the chances are we just need to get this whatever and fast, Roger doesn't look so good." Roger sunk into himself more his answer being his silence. "And besides if we have any trouble Rico can handle it, right?" Rico grunted and threw up his signature flam thrower. Flames on the side emphasized the weapons lethality. "See?" Skipper replied with a matter of fact tone. Kowalski sighed and tried to explain the situation again. "Look. If we pick up the right plant its results could make Roger's condition worse and even expose ourselves to the same or even worse symptoms! We can't afford to make any mistakes and I don't think we should risk such a big chance on my guess. And…" Private stood up. "So your just going to give up?" Kowalski's patience had worn thin. "Private this risk outweigh the positi-" "Screw the risks! We have to help our friend no matter what! Unless you don't give a care about our friends well being?" Private was on a roll and he wasn't stopping soon. "You started this whole expedition now your jumping ship when it gets a little tough? Some friend you are…" Kowalski hung his head in shame. He had betrayed all of his closest friends just because of his cowardice. "I…I'm sorry. Forgive me Roger."

* * *

Roger looked at Kowalski and smiled. "Its fine Kowalski, just try your hardest and I'm sure you will succeed." Kowalski brightened up. And breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Thank you friend. Now the specimen that could cure Roger's cells is the rare Galbalufix. It is said to cure anything, well per old legend." Rico made a questioning noise. "Rico is right," Skipper started obviously confused. "we are going to find a flower because of legend?" Kowalski sighed. Sometimes it was so hard to explain things to the others. "This flower has actually been proven to cure diseases, well at least not in the us, but elsewhere." Roger interjected. "So where do we find this flower?" "We find it in Madagascar." Skipper turned to face him. "Seriously?" Rico grunted and headed for the supplies chest. He as well as everyone else knew how harsh that hell hole was. Private followed Rico. "Kowalski, are you sure this is the only place where this plant is found." Kowalski nodded gravely. "Yes, Skipper. it's the only way to cure Roger." Kowalski sat down and retrieved his calculator/organizer and started analyzing the data for the trip. Skipper retired in his chair and thought. Roger was about to ask what was the problem with Madagascar, wherever that was, but he decided not to and let the penguins go about their affairs.

**Cool I didn't leave you readers on a cliffhanger this time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or any of the characters appearing in The Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Hello everyone. I am back form an extended hiatus and I know where this story is going now. I am going to have a definite end to this story and I am going to have it by the end of this year. I am also working on new projects so look out for those. So without further ado here is Roger's Last Hurrah Chapter 4!**

I turned over on the hard ground of the penguin's lair to somehow get more comfortable. I was now on my back and the pain was much worse. A gray ceiling greeted me as my face started to tingle for the umpteenth time. I reached up to touch my face as I heard one of my comrades move in his sleep. I barely heard him as I felt my hand on my face. It was cold, yet the feel did not irritate me. I had enough to worry about with most of the rest of my body aching. Again I rolled over to get comfortable, and surprisingly the pain in my back subsided. I knew it would return, yet I was glad for this temporary leave. As I slowly drifted into sleep I contemplated about Madagascar, seeing as how my comrades hadn't told me much about it. I wondered if it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I kept repeating Madagascar as I drifted into sleep.

After several hours of preparation the penguins were ready for their operation. It was shortly after noon and the mid summer heat made the lair hotter than usual. The lair remained quiet as the only sounds emanating in the HQ were the clanging of metal on metal and the mutterings of the penguins themselves. Roger sat in a corner and watched the penguins waddling around. Their miniscule size made them look like ants to roger as he started to gain a smile. These would be the memories he always remembered. Rico was going over his inventory trunk, which for some reason had b lank matter space, as he ingested anything he deemed helpful. Seeing this as a stranger anyone would have probably been disgusted, yet to anyone else in the room it was commonplace. The littlest one, Private, was silently eating food at the moment. He seemed preoccupies, but he made no attempt to show his feelings. Skipper, the leader of the penguins was going over the map with Kowalski. These two were arguing over what to do once they got to Madagascar. "Skipper once we get to Madagascar we need to make contact with the lemur population, and then we can go for the Galbalufix." Kowalski had most of his plan mapped out, yet Skipper was being like a large boulder. He was unmoving to anyone else's plan other than his own.  
"C'mon Kowalski the lemurs won't help." Skipper was remembering the last time he and the rest of the penguins had gone to Madagascar. He still got chills in the night after the lemurs 'helped them'. "We need to cut the crap and just go to get the flower!" Kowalski frowned. "But Skipper the lemurs wi-"Skipper stood up. "We are going straight for that flower and that is final!" Skipper stomped away mumbling something to himself. Kowalski sat in his chair with a defeated look on his face as Roger stared at hm. The look in the Alligator's eyes was one of sadness and pity. He knew how Kowalski felt, but made no attempt to console him, fearing Skipper's wrath.


End file.
